Triangle
by Fawn O'Rion
Summary: Fawn belongs to me. Dinobot finally admits that he loves Fawn and wants her to be his sparkmate, but Megatron had other plans for Fawn he kidnaps her and tries to make her his sparkmate.


Triangle

Ch. 1

Dinobot frowned slightly as he examined the edges of his sword. He'd just spent the past half-hour sharpening it. But it almost seemed as though he hadn't made much progress. He narrowed his optics as he noticed some of the rough edges that looked as though they'd barely been touched by the file. Other areas looked as if they'd been made worse despite his efforts to smooth and hone them down.

Was he that absent-minded? Normally he handled his weapon with great care and treated it with the utmost respect. He grumbled aloud and quietly rebuked himself for being so distracted.

Then he picked up the file again and made another attempt to smooth down the rough spots on the blade, and to fine-tune the edges so that they would cut through the enemy the next time he went into battle.

Shrill scraping noises cut into his processor as he began to work. He picked up the pace, working harder and intentionally making louder noises. If he was going to get this done, he needed to keep himself from getting distracted.

It took some time and considerable effort, but he finally managed to finish what he was doing. He then stood, gave the sword an experimental swing, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright," he murmured. "That should do." He then lowered his sword, and glanced around his room thoughtfully. "And it is time I stop putting this off," he growled to himself.

He turned toward the door, but hesitated. Just like always. Just like every other time, he would tell himself that he would go and talk to her, and tell her how he felt. But then he would chicken out. He would make up excuses, and go do something else instead.

Such as sharpening his sword. Of course if had needed to be done. But he was a coward for making such excuses. He could face his foes on the battlefield, but he couldn't tell a femme that he had feelings for her.

Of course there was a good reason for it. He'd had problems with femmes in the past. But this was different. She wasn't going to turn him down... was she?

"Perhaps... I could just start out slow," he murmured to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. "Just ask her to go for a walk with me. Yes," he nodded to himself. "Just a walk. There's nothing wrong with that."

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his room and began to walk down the hallway, toward her room.

Fawn was in her room practicing her combat skills when she heard a knock on her door. She stop and went towards the door.

"Who is it?" Fawn asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"It is I," came a masculine voice on the other side of the door. "Dinobot." He cleared his throat, and seemed to hesitate. Did he sound... uncomfortable? "May I come in?" he asked, sounding a bit gruff.

Fawn thought for a cycle.

"Sure..." She opened the door.

When Dinobot saw her standing just inside the doorway, he felt his spark skip a pulse. Ever since he first realized he had feelings for her, he'd always been very aware of how beautiful she was. Her face, her eyes, her ears, her tail, and even her hair… every part of her just seemed so perfect.

"Would you… like to go for a walk?" Dinobot asked, and he almost sounded as though he were choking on the words.

"Uhh sure." Fawn replied. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

Dinobot could sense her puzzlement as well as her curiosity. She peered at him with wide, unblinking eyes as he turned away. He led the way down the hallway and toward the elevator that would lead them out of the base.

The growing silence between them was almost unbearable, and yet he just couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be awkward. So he simply led her to the lift, stepped onto it with her, and pressed the controls to take them down and out of the base.

After that they began their walk, moving away from the base with Dinobot taking a slight lead. He was trying to think of what to say, he and knew he wouldn't be able to form words if he looked at her right now.

Fawn just followed the warrior. "Uhh Dinobot... I was wondering why do you get nervous when you try to talk to me?" She asked.

He stopped walking, but he did not turn to face her. They were a fair distance from the base now, although it was still in sight. There was still time for him to turn back if he truly wanted to. No, he thought, I am going to do this, and I am going to do it all the way this time.

"There is… something I want to tell you," he said, turning slightly in her direction. However, his optics did not look at her. "But I would like to do it further away from the base, in a place that is more… private. Let us keep walking."

Fawn shrugged and kept walking. She eyed him with perplexed optics as she continued to follow him.

Both of them walked for some time until they were at least a mile from the base. Dinobot led the way into a clearing, walking right through the tall, knee-length grass there. He ignored the morning dew even as it coated and chilled down his legs.

Finally, he stopped walking and turned to face her. She seemed to be eyeing the wet grass as it moistened the fur on her legs, but then she turned her attention to Dinobot, realizing that he was looking at her.

"Fawn," he said slowly, taking a deep breath. In a way, this was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. What if he was just setting himself up for rejection? At least when it came to combat training, and then real battles, he had every confidence that he would succeed. But this… this was a completely different ballgame.

"Fawn," he stated again, and forced himself to look directly into her eyes. "I…" He felt his voice catch in his throat, almost as if something was stuck there and blocking any more words from getting out.

Fawn tilt her head to one side. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Dinobot loved that positive she was in. She looked so… alluring.

What neither of them knew was that they weren't truly alone. None of the Maximals had followed them, but there was one Predacon who'd followed them. He'd observed them leaving the base, and he had kept his optics on them even as they went into the forest. He scowled now as he saw them standing there in the clearing, just a few feet apart.

He'd had his eye on Fawn for some time now. She was a fierce fighter and quite beautiful. And he could tell from Dinobot's body language exactly what he was trying to do here. It did not seem right that the traitor might have her.

Megatron growled softly as he watched them from his hiding place, behind a clump of trees. But he did nothing to give away his position. He simply stood there, in his beast mode, and watched what was unfolding in front of him.

"I love you," Dinobot finally managed to rasp out. Somehow it seemed easy enough to say, although once the words were out it was as if part of his stomach had left with him. What would she do now? What would she say? What was her reaction going to be?

Fawn gasped. "You l-love me? I guess I love you too!" Fawn exclaimed, as if just realizing it herself. Part of her, deep down, had known all along that she loved him. But hearing him admit it himself… it forced her to acknowledge the feeling.

Dinobot stepped forward, closing in the distance between them. They looked deeply into each other's optics for a long moment, then he grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her against his chest and slid one of his arms down along her back, pressed her chassis against his. Then he locked his mouth against hers, kissing her hard.

Neither of them heard the angry snarl from nearby, behind the trees. A snarl that was filled with just a touch of anguish.

Fawn's eyes widen with surprise, but slowly half closed them. She snaked her arms around Dinobot's neck. Dinobot started to slowly put weight on her and he was lying on top of Fawn.


End file.
